


The Remembrance Bracelet

by MsMKT86



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor gives Drake an Arrival Day Remembrance bracelet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remembrance Bracelet

Taylor glanced up at Grayson as she fiddled with another remembrance ribbon. They had just been confronted by Drake about the horrible things that happened ten years ago. She hadn't thought about the Atrians losing loved ones on Arrival Day.

"I'll see you later, Grayson." she said her eyes locked on the hallway where Drake had just disappeared.

"Yeah." the tall boy said before he closed his locker. She moved through the crowded hall. He was standing with another Atrian, talking heatedly.

"Drake?" she said tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked without turning to look at her.

"It's rude not to look at people when they talk to you." she said, her voice a mix of flirtation and annoyance. Drake bid the other teenager goodbye before he turned to face her.

"What" he asked again.

"Here." he said handing him one of the ribbons.

"What's that for?"

"You were right. Humans and Atrians both lost people on Arrival Day and it wasn't fair for all of us to just..."

"Act like humans were the only ones grieving the loss." Drake interrupted.

"Yeah." she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry." he was silent for a moment.

"You people act like we're going to attack at any moment." he said. "We've been here ten years and we still allow you to keep in the sector."

"We don't all think you guys are these horrible monsters planning to steal and kill." Taylor said rolling her eyes. "I for one just don't get why things need to change. You're here, I don't want to suffer because your ship crashed."

"The only people that suffer are the people that died that day and the ones who loved them." Drake said avoiding Taylor's eyes as they stood in a comfortable silence. He had never intended to be this open with the human girl but she was beautiful and for whatever reason interested in what he had to say. He was shocked when she took his hand and tied the ribbon around his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying to pull away.

"Honoring those you lost on Arrival Day." she said holding his massive hand tightly. They were silent again for a long moment as he let his thumb gently caress the back of her soft hand.

"Thanks." he said softly.

"You're welcome." Taylor smiled before she walked away from a smiling Drake.

* * *

 

\--->[Sign here to get Star-Crossed RENEWED for a 2nd Season!](http://www.thepetitionsite.com/555/664/678/get-star-crossed-renewed-for-a-2nd-season/)<\--- 


End file.
